The Living Humunculous
by Hououin Kyouma932
Summary: What do we know about humuncouli? They are created from a failed attempt to bring someone back to life. But why is a human transmutation never successful? because the soul has already passed through the gate. so what happens when someone manages to not only bring their friend back, but pull their soul from the other side of the gate...(being rewritten)
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters. I however do own my OC's, which I don't mind if you use.**

 **Chapter 1 -** **Nowhere**

Darkness... dull quiet empty darkness. Nothing In sight, just plain boring emptyness. The girl wondered many things. How did she get here. Where is here and most importantly, who is she. If she concentrated she could here a voice.

"...e...k..l...b..."

The voice sounded so far away. it was impossible to understand what it said.

 _Pathetic. you can't even bother trying. Well I can't have that can_ I.

That voice... it was so fammilier.

 _Well I can see you still have some sense...Ellie._ That was it. Her name was Elizabeth. But who was she. Pain erupted through the girls head, then bright light.

Ellie lay down in the white void. The last thing she remembered was sitting in the school library.

 _Sitting at a table, Ellie read through the last few pages of 'Larton's guide to the human immune system' her amber eyes skimming through at the large amount of text. She had an overactive brain, meaning that she could process her thoughts thousands of times faster than the average person and she could remember every detail perfectly. It was a gift... or so she was told. She always read books in hope that someday her mental capacity was reached, that she could forget something. Or the number one thing. So she could sleep. As it were, Ellie was sevearly underweight, as most of her bodyweight was used as an energy source by her brain, meaning she was always awake._

 _"well well well if it isn't the book worm."_

 _Ellie looked up at a smirking Samantha. She had black hair with red highlights and piercing blue eyes._

 _"Sorry Sam, the picture books are in that direction. Then again, they might be to advanced for you."_

 _Sam snickered at that. Sam was Ellie's best (and only) friend. Everyone else treated her like a fragile doll,_ _like even the slightest nudge would break her. Everyone but Sam. She treated Ellie normally. Well, Sam kinda normal._

 _"What you reading anyway."_

 _Ellie snapped her book shut, having just finnished it, before turning back to_ _Sam._

 _"Stuff about the human body. I start university next month and I dont want them thinking I can't do anything by myself."_

 _Sam nodded. She knew why Ellie realy read stuff like this, they had been best friends ever since they met at the hospital_ _all those years ago. Ellie was still recovering from the train accident that killed her parents. well physically recovering, Ellie's mental health was going to hell. She refused to talk or eat. The staff were about to give up until one night, while on her rounds, a nurse discovered that a patient with a shattered leg had somehow managed to sneak into Ellies room. The nurse would normally take the girl back to her room, infact she was supposed to do so, but then she had noticed that Ellie was actually talking to her. The nurse reported this back and it was then arranged so that they would share a room. Ever since then Ellies mental state had Iimproved. Ellie stood up and walked towards the shelf putting her book back. She then walked over to the fiction section and started looking for a certain book._

 _"What are you looking for now?"_

 _Ellie pointed to one of the books on the top shelf._

 _"There, the new resident evil book. it's based on the first game... damn you libraries built for giants."_

 _Ellie whispered that last bit to herself as her fingers just brushed the bottom of the book. Ellie ignored Sam's laughter and tried to stand on her toes. She almost got it but fell into the bookcase before landing on her back_.

 _"Gravity, though art a heartless b..."_

 _That's all_ _managed to say before_ _the bookcase toppled over. The last thing Ellie heard was Sam shout her name before her vision went black._ Ellie tightened her fists as she remembered. Was this death, was this hell. She turned and saw a giant gate. On it was an image of ygdrasil with unknown writing on its branches. Just as she tried to get a closer look the gates opened, revealing a black void in contrast to all the white. hundreds of black arms shot out and grabbed her, pulling her through the gate. Ellie screamed as she felt herself being broken down. This was the end.

"...ie..."

Ellie heard a distant familiar voice from the void.

"Ellie..."

It was Sam, the voice gave her a new strength as she pushed through the arms towards the voice.

"Ellie, where are you..."

Ellie could see Sam now, she looked different but there was no mistake.

"Sam!!!"

Sam reached out her arms as she was being dragged back through a gate. As Ellie got close, Sam started to scream as her left arm was deconstructed. with one last push, Ellie lunged forward towards Sam, grabbing her only arm now, before they were both pulled through the gate, but not before seeing a blur of red for a split second.

Pain shot through Ellie as she landed on her arm, a sickening snap was heard as her arm broke, and her elbow digging into her ribs cracking a few. Sitting up she saw Sam, laying against the wall and clutching her bleeding stump.

"Sam.."

Sam turned as she heard Ellie's voice. Her eyes wide, before she slumped over, unconscious and loosing blood fast.

 _ **A/N:** I know its a short chapter but this is just the start. no this wont be an Ed/OC. the reason being... well you just have to read on to find out. this story takes place years before the events of fullmetal alchemist. but follows the 2009 anime. ill also be throwing in my own theories about alchemy._ Just remember this.

 _One last thing. please review. I would prefer your brutal honest oppinion as im hoping on actually currently working on becoming a published author and any criticism will help me._

 _for all you who read this and the full author note you get a virtual cookie._


	2. Phantom itch

**Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist or any of its characters, I do however own both Ellie and Sam, which im happy if you want to use. if you do use my characters I ask that you send me a pm** **first.**

 **Chapter 2**

Sam lay in on a makeshift bed made from old cusions and blankets, her stump now bandaged, she was just coming to.

"Wha..."

Sam groaned as the memories of what happened surfaced. She had failed. She couldnt bring her back and now she didn't have her arm any... Her thoughts came to a stop as she realized. Who bandaged her up. It was only her that lived there since Ellie died. There was no-one else for miles around. The door handle moved, causing Sam to panic and grab the first thing she could to defend herself with. When the door opened, she was met with an unexpexted sight. It was Ellie. but that was imposible, right? It couldn't be her.

"oh no. bandages, my only weakness. how did you know"

Ellie spoke with a deadpan voice. It was her alright. Did that mean it worked. Embarrassed, Sam put the bandages back on the small table next to her bed.

"How's your arm feeling. I did the best I...what are you doing?"

While Ellie was talking, Sam had got an itch in her arm and subconsciously started to scratch it. That would have been fine if it wasnt for the fact that it was the arm she had lost and was trying to scratch thin air.

"I can still feel it.(See note 1 at bottom) it's really itchy. I dont know whats worse, that I lost my arm. or the fact that I can't scratch it when it itches."

Ellie sighed. Sam was still trying, and failing to scratch her mossing arm. What Sam didn't notice was the troubled look on Ellie's face. She turned and walked out the room.

"I'll leave you to rest for a bit. You've lost a lot of blood so it's best you stay put for a little bit."

With that said, Sam turned her head to Ellie who had dissapeared out the room. She was curious. This wasn't like Ellie at all. She would normally stay with Sam when she was recovering from illness or injury the entire time incase she suddenly combusted. ok maybe that was exaggerating but it was close enough.

"I wonder what happened then. could it be a side effect from being brought back from the dead.

(~~~~~~scene break~~~~~~~~)

Ellie walked out the room. Her head was a mess. She spent the whole time since Sam had been patched up to think about who she was. It was confusing really. She remembered getting crushed by a bookshelf full of books. She remembered going through the gate. but she also had memories of dying in a train crash. Protecting Sam from the piece of debris that skewered her instead. She held memories of her life in Britain. About to go to oxford university. And she held memories from her life in Armestreis, being an experienced alchemist. mostly the medicinal side, trying to find a way to fix her overactive mind so she could be normal.

"Ahhhhhhh"

Ellie yelled in rage and punched the wall, cracking it slightly.

 _now is not the time to freak out. Sam needs you now._

Ellie thought to herself. She had to focus, on the bright side, she had her best friend back. and that's all she could ask for. reaching her room. she opened the door and stepped inside.

 _only thing is, what the hell this is. I dont remember having it before._

Ellie pulled her arm up to look at it. On her wrist, was what looked like a red sepant eating its own tail.

 **Note 1 - for any doubters out there. This actually does happen to people who have lost a limb. one of my friends who lost their leg described it as a phantom itch.**

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Sorry for the late post and short chapter. had exams to study for then had to sit them. im finnaly finished them so hopefully I'll be able to post more frequently._**

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE_**


	3. UPDATE

This is just an update. I have not given up on this, however, ive decided to redo and turn it into a series with MANY DIFFERENT crossovers. This particular version is being scrapped though.

Hopefully my next one will be better. I'll try have the first chapter up soon.


End file.
